1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of applying a layer of material and, more particularly, to methods of applying a layer of material to a non-planar glass sheet.
2. Technical Background
It is known to use a three-dimensional (“3D”) printing device to print a three-dimensional feature on a three-dimensional sheet of glass. However, such 3D printing devices can increase the time and cost of processing the glass sheet and may not produce a high quality print due to the inherent limitations of 3D printing devices.